Performapal Bubblebowwow
버블도그 | pt_name = Camarartista Borbuldogue | es_name = Artistamigo Bullbuja | ja_name = バブルドッグ | romaji_name = Entameito Baburudoggu | trans_name = Entermate Bubbulldog | image = PerformapalBubblebowwow-MP17-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = EARTH | type = Beast | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | level = 6 | pendulum_scale = 5 | atk = 2300 | def = 1000 | passcode = 34379489 | pendulum_effect_types = Continuous-like | effect_types = Trigger | pendulum_effect = If a face-up non-Pendulum Monster(s) you control that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can destroy this card instead. | lore = When this card is Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: You can activate this effect; for the rest of this turn, Pendulum Monsters you control that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck cannot be destroyed by card effects. | fr_pendulum_effect = Si un ou plusieurs Monstres non-Pendule face recto que vous contrôlez qui ont été Invoqués Spécialement depuis l'Extra Deck vont être détruits au combat ou par un effet de carte, vous pouvez détruire cette carte à la place. | fr_lore = Lorsque cette carte est Invoquée Spécialement depuis l'Extra Deck : vous pouvez activer cet effet ; le reste de ce tour, les Monstres Pendule que vous contrôlez qui ont été Invoqués Spécialement depuis l'Extra Deck ne peuvent pas être détruits par des effets de carte. | de_pendulum_effect = Falls ein oder mehr offene Nichtpendel-Monster, die du kontrollierst und die als Spezialbeschwörung vom Extra Deck beschworen wurden, durch Kampf oder einen Karteneffekt zerstört würden, kannst du stattdessen diese Karte zerstören. | de_lore = Wenn diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung vom Extra Deck beschworen wird: Du kannst diesen Effekt aktivieren; für den Rest dieses Spielzugs können Pendelmonster, die du kontrollierst und die als Spezialbeschwörung vom Extra Deck beschworen wurden, nicht durch Karteneffekte zerstört werden. | it_pendulum_effect = Se uno o più Mostri non-Pendulum scoperti che controlli che sono stati Evocati Specialmente dall'Extra Deck stanno per essere distrutti in battaglia o dall'effetto di una carta, puoi invece distruggere questa carta. | it_lore = Quando questa carta viene Evocata Specialmente dall'Extra Deck: puoi attivare questo effetto; per il resto di questo turno, i Mostri Pendulum che controlli che sono stati Evocati Specialmente dall'Extra Deck non possono essere distrutti dagli effetti delle carte. | pt_pendulum_effect = Se um ou mais Monstros não-Pêndulo com a face para cima que você controla que foram Invocados por Invocação-Especial do Deck Adicional seriam destruídos em batalha ou por um efeito de card, em vez disso, você pode destruir este card. | pt_lore = Quando este card for Invocado por Invocação-Especial do Deck Adicional: você pode ativar este efeito; pelo resto deste turno, Monstros Pêndulo que você controla que foram Invocados por Invocação-Especial do Deck Adicional não podem ser destruídos por efeitos de card. | es_pendulum_effect = Si uno o más Monstruos de Péndulo boca arriba que controlas y que fueron Invocados de Modo Especial desde el Deck Extra fueran a ser destruidos en batalla o por efecto de una carta, puedes destruir esta carta en su lugar. | es_lore = Cuando esta carta es Invocada de Modo Especial desde el Deck Extra: puedes activar este efecto; por el resto de este turno, los Monstruos de Péndulo que controles y que fueron Invocados de Modo Especial desde el Deck Extra no pueden ser destruidos por efectos de cartas. | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：Ｐモンスター以外の、エクストラデッキから特殊召喚された自分フィールドの表側表示モンスターが戦闘・効果で破壊される場合、代わりにこのカードを破壊できる。 | ja_lore = ①：このカードがエクストラデッキからの特殊召喚に成功した時に発動できる。このターン、エクストラデッキから特殊召喚された自分フィールドのＰモンスターは効果では破壊されない。 | ko_pendulum_effect = ①: 펜듈럼 몬스터 이외의, 엑스트라 덱에서 특수 소환된 자신 필드의 앞면 표시 몬스터가 전투 / 효과로 파괴될 경우, 대신에 이 카드를 파괴할 수 있다. | ko_lore = ①: 이 카드가 엑스트라 덱에서의 특수 소환에 성공했을 때에 발동할 수 있다. 이 턴에, 엑스트라 덱에서 특수 소환된 자신 필드의 펜듈럼 몬스터는 효과로는 파괴되지 않는다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Pendulum Monster | archseries = Performapal | m/s/t = * Redirects destruction * Destroys itself * Cannot be destroyed by card effects | database_id = 12405 }}